


There is a 1/5000th Chance for A Four Leaf Clover to Show Up Before You

by cynosure_coffee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Shippy Gen, Tadoru's there too but only for a glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_coffee/pseuds/cynosure_coffee
Summary: Tsuzuru's rushed morning just makes it feel like the world is even more against him than usual. Even the littlest, most unsuspecting thing becomes a huge inconvenience.In this case, it’s a sock.





	There is a 1/5000th Chance for A Four Leaf Clover to Show Up Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the spry-of-the-moment after this sock situation happened to me irl. Sorta made in the spirit of their canon past.
> 
> Thank you [carp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish) for being beta!!!

Tsuzuru concludes he’s having a case of First Day Bad Luck.

 

First off, he misses his alarm. He had been cramming some articles for his part-time the night before, then procrastinated on it after suddenly struck with inspiration to write pages of his indulgent scriptwriting side-project until he realized the time. He actually wakes up on his desk, which doesn’t do _great_ things for his back, but he has no time to remedy that right now. He flies through his room, shoving notebooks and study materials into his bag. He quickly changes into his uniform, which he ironed out the night before, thankfully. His hands fidget as he attempts to fix his tie to a knot he best as he can remember. And as for his hair, he has… His comb is _nowhere_ to be found.

 

 _That’s fine. That’s alright._ No one would notice that immediately, right? Tsuzuru has never been one to be meticulous about his looks anyway.

 

Tsuzuru rushes into the kitchen, doubting that he will have the time to cook breakfast for his younger brothers. Except he finds out that he doesn’t need to— he forgot that a certain older brother came back home just yesterday. Tadoru greets Tsuzuru with his signature carefree smile (paired with a teasing _are you sure you want to go out with hair looking like that?_ ) and a plateful of today’s breakfast. _Except_ it’s not the kind of breakfast Tsuzuru had been expecting and if wasn’t for the glory that is fresh milk, he wouldn’t have been able to get through it and survive.

 

In retrospect, maybe settling for toast would’ve been just fine. It would fit Tsuzuru’s situation perfectly, straight out of a cliche slice-of-life high school anime.

 

After a short session of nagging his older brother about what to cook and _how_ to cook (because there is no way he’d let his brothers taste Satan’s Blood, nor does he have the time to redo it himself), Tsuzuru goes to put on his shoes… Only, they weren’t by the shoe locker with the rest of the footwear. It takes him approximately 45 seconds to remember he had them drying out on the back porch after washing and polishing the old pair the day before. It takes him 30 seconds (not counting the 3.2 seconds where he slips in his hurry and has to get back up) to go to the back and return to the front door.

 

Man. Tsuzuru’s not even out the door and he’s already feeling tired.

 

The route to the high school is usually a calm one, and Tsuzuru’s at least thankful that he doesn’t need to take the train or the bus to get to class. However, his rushed morning just makes it feel like the world is even more against him than usual. Even the littlest, most unsuspecting thing becomes a huge inconvenience.

 

In this case, it’s a sock.

 

Not both of Tsuruzu’s socks, but just the one right side sock that for some reason decides not to work the way a sock should. When he runs, it decides to slide down his foot with every step, until his bare heel sticks out of the shoe if he’s not careful. It’s uncomfortable, more than he would’ve expected and it doesn’t stay put no matter how many times he pulls it back up.

 

Tsuzuru does his best to seem as if he’s running like a normal person— _normal_ as in, “a freshman trying to make sure he gets to the first bell in time” sort of _normal_. He hopes no one has been paying attention to his little dilemma whenever he stops to the side to pull his sock up again. He has to make sure he doesn’t look like someone who’s just stepped on some gum or anything like that. Which, now that he thinks about it, may have just _actually_ happened.  
  
_This bad morning luck can’t get any worse, can it…?_

 

Tsuzuru arrives at the last intersection he needs to pass through before he reaches the school’s block. He’s panting a little more than he normally should; did he really have that much of a hard time getting here? He bends down to steady his legs and catches his breath while the pedestrian sign is lit red. He can see his exposed ankles: one with the sock pulled all the way up like it should be, the other rolled halfway down and tucked beneath the shoe — all the way to his foot’s arch, it feels like.

 

It looks so bad. Tsuzuru didn’t even get to take a long, proper look at himself in his uniform this morning.

 

It must look _really_ bad.

 

“Heya, that’s an interesting fashion choice you’ve got there.”

 

Just when Tsuzuru decides to reach down and fix his sock again, he notices the presence beside him. Staring at him. He looks up at the figure, almost dramatically slow. The first thing Tsuzuru notices is that the stranger is wearing the same uniform as him and Tsuzuru felt his stomach drop slightly. The person’s got a shoulder bag, packed to the brim, and is carrying what seems to be some rolled-up posters in one hand. When the stranger finally sees Tsuzuru look up directly at him, he flashes a smile.

 

“Yo! I take it you’re a freshie?”  


_…’Freshie’?_

  
Tsuzuru catches a peek of the other’s necktie, colored differently than his. Blue is the second year’s color. “Y-Yes...?”

 

“Wow! That’s coolio! I was hoping to meet the first years ASAP. Turns out it’s a lucky morning for me, huh~” the senior laughs. “And by the look of your footwear fashion, I can tell you’re an interesting one already!”

 

_Lucky? Talk about rubbing salt to the wound._

 

Tsuzuru brain finishes buffering. “Wait wait wait! This isn’t a fashion choice!! Not at all!!”

 

The senior tilts his head. “That so?”

 

“Y-Yes! This is—“ Tsuzuru pauses, trying to find his words despite the embarrassment they will bring.. “I… The truth is, my sock seems to be loose and it just wouldn’t stay up the whole time. Like, even if I pull it up, it keeps rolling back down when I walk. I mean, it’s not the most inconvenient thing that’s happened to me today, but this wasn’t my fashion choice or anything like that. For real. I… There’s been worse things that’ve happened this morning, yeah,  and… Erm. It’s probably just bad luck… Or something.” Maybe he could have worded that better, he thinks, playing it back in his head just seconds later. This just sounds like some unnecessary venting. It isn’t the worst of first impressions, considerably speaking, but better than leaving all this as a misunderstanding.

  
Tsuzuru braces himself for his senior’s reaction, but he wasn’t expecting… Laughter.

 

Well. He kind of did expect to be laughed at, but this didn’t feel like his senior was laughing _at_ him. The senior’s laughter was more… Cheerful, rather than mocking. It was more exuberant than degrading. It is such a clear, refreshing sound to Tsuzuru, who can only stand dumbfounded, his ears reddening from embarrassment and more.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” The senior exclaims, holding his stomach. “I was wrong, you’re _far_ more interesting than I expected!”

 

“H-Huh???”

 

“Oh! I’ve got an idea!” The senior walks up to him while fiddling with his tie, as if taking something off of it. “Hold out your hand.”

 

Tsuzuru does as he’s told. He gets handed something… small, and metallic.

 

It’s a small pin, in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

 

“It’s my lucky charm!” Tsuzuru’s senior declares. “I’ve had it since last year, and I’m thinking you should have it now~♪”

 

_Is he serious?_

 

“A-Are you serious?” Tsuzuru repeats his thoughts. “Not to be rude, but considering we’ve just met, I can’t possibly just take something like this from you, senior--“

 

“ _Senior..._ ” The other boy takes in the word and seems to relish in it for a moment. “Right, I’m a _senior_ now, huh! At least to you freshies, of course, but. Wowee~ In that case, _as_ your _senior_ , you should listen to me when I’m saying that I’m giving this lucky charm to you now, okay?”

 

Tsuzuru stammers in attempt to retort, but his senior just wraps his hands around Tsuzuru’s, cupping the pin in the very middle.

 

“It’s done me good the past year, so maybe it can give you some of its magic like it did to me! So keep it, ‘kay?”

 

Tsuzuru doesn’t say anything, but instead, his gaze is met with his senior’s bright green eyes, shining with life and curiosity at someone as simple as him. Tsuzuru feels exposed under them, as if this person could picture and paint a different world around him with just a glance. Those eyes even match the sunny color of his hair; Tsuzuru has to wonder if it’s natural, it seems so fitting for the aura this person radiates of.

 

Maybe it’s this ‘magic’ from the charm in his hands, the magic that his senior just mentioned, that’s giving his vision this veil of embellishment. If he had to find a reason for this exaggerated feeling, it’s got to be because of _that._

 

“... Okay.” Tsuzuru decides.

 

His senior nods excitedly. “That’s a good junior!” Tsuzuru pouts upon hearing that, but it just makes his senior laugh even more.

 

The pedestrian light finally turns green and that’s the cue for the two to break away from each other and cross the street.

 

“Well, I need to take care of some things before the first class starts.” Kazunari steps ahead in spry. “I’ll see you around then… Uhm, what was it—?”

 

Even Tsuzuru is shocked to realize it took them this long to exchange names. “It’s Minagi Tsuzuru.”

 

“ _Tsuzurun_ , huh?” The senior beams, promptly granting a nickname without the other’s say. “I’m Miyoshi Kazunari, but just call me your dear Kazu-nii-chan-senpai!”

 

Tsuzuru recoils slightly. “I… I think Miyoshi-san is just fine, right?”

 

“Ehhh~~” Kazunari pouts. “Alright, you can call me that for now, but I’ll look forward to you calling me _Kazu-nii-chan-senpai_ , too, okey-dokes?”

 

Tsuzuru holds in a rebuttal; he doesn’t really think that sort of nicknaming sense is really _his_ thing. Kazunari has already gone way ahead of him before Tsuzuru yells out, “Miyoshi-san! I’ll return this to you later, okay?”

 

He hears Kazunari’s voice fading away, still surprisingly clear despite the distance. “Wha~t? I told you not worry about it, Tsuzurun~! See yaaaa ☆”

 

_He’s already real fond of that nickname, huh?_

 

The freshman sighs as he inspects the newly-gifted pin in his hands. He brings it up to the sky, with cherry blossoms in the background. The tiny, four-leaf clover ornament on the pin glimmers in the sunlight, subtly reminding Tsuzuru of the way Kazunari’s eyes glowed at him.

 

Tsuzuru attaches the pin on the edge of his red necktie. It’s a nice contrast, and Tsuzuru feels a small smile growing on his face. He starts to run to the gates again, before the bell rings.

 

His socks stay in their place.

 

Maybe there is some magic in this thing after all.


End file.
